


Lemon Cakes and Longing Stares

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Original Arya Stark/Gendry Baratheon Child(ren), Original Character(s), Other, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya and Gendry's daughters bond over lemon cakes.





	Lemon Cakes and Longing Stares

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first drabble in this collection that is in the far future. I have head cannons for the Stark/Baratheon children that I will post below. Please read it, because it will help clear up some things. I hope you like it and happy reading! 
> 
> Bella (16): She is forge. She is the oldest of the Stark/Baratheon children. In personality and in looks, she is all Gendry. She prefers the war hammer to a sword, although she knows both. She is stubborn, perhaps even more than her own parents. She is also independent and ruthless and doesn’t like when people tell her she can’t do something. She is constantly trying to prove someone wrong. Her best friend is the cook’s daughter and she has a crush on a new squire of Ser Brienne. 
> 
> Shireen (13): She is two and half years younger than Bella and prefers dresses over breeches.She has Gendry’s black hair, but Arya’s eyes. She knows how to shoot an arrow and some say she is even better than her mother. Just like her parents, she is stubborn as well, although she can be easily persuaded with sweet treats (her favorite are lemon cakes). She gets along well with her cousin, Catelyn (Sansa’s daughter) and although speculated and never confirmed, she prefers the company of women. 
> 
> The twins Eddard and Sandor (10): They are a rowdy bunch. They like getting into all kinds of trouble and like to tease their older sister, Shireen. They are too afraid of Bella to mess with her. They are two peas in a pod and do nearly everything together. However, they are very much like their namesakes. Ned is quite and timid, but can be fierce when necessary. Sandor is loud and ambitious and gets in more trouble than Ned. They gravitate to their mother and have learned to be just as sneaky as her. They are fraternal, Ned pulling the Stark genes with the dark muddied brown hair and grey eyes, while Sandor is the spitting image of his father with the black hair and blue eyes. 
> 
> Lyanna (7): She is shy girl, but once she is talking it is hard for her to shut up. She is a daddy’s girl and likes to watch him forge, she has even taken up the trade herself (although she can barely lift the hammer). She has a Needle of her own and is very fond of her Uncle Jon. Like her older sister, her best friend is her cousin Robb and asks to visit north frequently so she can see him. She has coal black hair that is often compared to her Aunt Mya, but her eyes are the storm gray like Arya’s. Most often compare her personality to her Aunt Mya, especially when the child gets angry. 
> 
> Rickard (4): He is the last of the Stark/Baratheon troupe and is so much like his mother. He has brown curly hair with grey eyes and is all wolf. He hates the heat of the Stormlands and prefers Winterfell and the cold. When angry, he even bites like a wolf. Gendry has taken the blunt of his outburst and has his arms covered in small bite marks. Rickard prefers to be left alone to wonder. 
> 
> And there you have it, my head canon for the Gendrya kids. I can’t wait to introduce the younger ones to my drabbles and I think I will have fun writing their personalities. If you want any more insight to my head cannons, ask me and I will let you know! I have a lot for a lot of GOT AU… *cough* Jon and Dany’s kids.

Lemon Cakes and Longing Stares

Bella Baratheon made her way into the kitchens after a long day of sparring. She was practicing her war hammer skills with her father when she decided to test them on Ser Brienne’s new squire. Willy was a tall boy with rather large arms. He lived on the island of Tarth and would deliver fifty-pound grain sacks to the surrounding villagers. He was handsome man, but knew nothing about sparring. Gendry warned his daughter that he was not yet ready for her type of fighting. She nearly took off his head and traumatized the poor boy. She tried to apologize, but he insisted that it was nothing more than a mere accident. It was after that incident that she decided it would be a good time to rest and quench her uncontrollable hunger.

The kitchens were not as busy as they should have been. There was only a couple of hours until supper, so the lack of kitchen staff surprised her. She was sure they would be bustling around preparing tonight meal. She did smell, however, the sweet scent of freshly made lemon cakes that only Alyse could make.

Setting her hammer down beside a nearby kitchen hearth, she goes searching for the sweet treats. The smell led her to an empty plate with nothing but crumbs left in its place. A frown settled on her lips and she instantly knew the culprit behind the missing lemon cakes.

She made her way to a small room nestled behind the kitchens. It was meant for the cooks and housemaids to take their supper away from the noble family, although her parents never cared if they ate in the Great Hall with the rest of them, and she would often find her younger sister engaging in some type of conversation with the help.

Bella entered the room and saw Shireen seated at one of the small tables with a half-eaten lemon cake in her hand.

“If you keep eating all the lemon cakes you’ll get fat.” Bella said flatly.

Shireen lifted her gaze to her sister, giving her an evil glare.

“I didn’t eat all of them…just most.” She confessed.

Bella scoffed, “And what about the ones you didn’t eat? I suppose they sprouted legs and ran away.”

Shireen shrugged, “Ask the twins. I’m sure they stole a few to feed to the hounds.”

Bella stalked over to Shireen to take a seat across from her. She swiftly snatched the lemon cake from her sister’s hand and popped it into her mouth.

“The twins are with mother, practicing their water dancing. The only other person who could have taken those cakes are Lyanna or Rickard, and they can’t even reach the counter.” Bella said between chews.

Shireen glared at her older sister. She hated that she was always trying to prove a point.

“So what if I did eat them all? Alyse made them for me; I asked her to.”

Bella brushed off the fallen crumbs from her jerkin. She snatched a goblet from a nearby table and downed the stale ale, washing away the dry cake. A few drops of ale spilled from her mouth as she drank, causing Shireen to cringe in disgust.

“Do you ever eat or drink like a proper lady should? You know, no suitable lord will want to marry you if you continue to act that way.” Shireen pointed out.

Bella let out a belch and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I don’t really care Shireen. I am not looking for a husband any time soon. Besides, you are one to talk. No lord will want a wife who fancies a cunt rather than a cock.” Bella said as a sly smile crept onto her face.

Shireen gasped, “I don’t know what you are talking about. And don’t use such language, Bella.”

“Oh, piss off, Reenie. I have seen the way you look at Lya. You fancy her.” Bella jabbed.

Shireen’s cheeks blushed. She quickly averted her gaze from her knowing sister’s eyes, trying to conceal her crimson face.

“I do not.” She whispered under her breath.

Bella shook her head, “Keep telling yourself that, Reenie.”

There was a soft silence between the sisters. Shireen glanced at Lya. She was one of the cook’s daughter and was a nameday older than Shireen. She had been infatuated with Lya since she was ten and one. At first, the feeling confused her. She was not sure how to respond to them. It was not until she reached her 13th nameday and she heard a story about her dear Uncle Renley that she began to understand the feelings inside of her.

“Is it that obvious?” She asked her older sister.

“It is,” Bella reach across the table to grab Shireen’s hands. She gave them a reassuring squeeze, “But do not worry, Reenie, I think she fancies you too.”

Shireen shook her head in frustration, “What will mother and father think, Bells?”

Bella smiled, “They will be happy, so long as you are happy.”

Shireen gave a small nod and turned in her chair. She stole one more glance at Lya and noticed the cook’s daughter staring at her with a slight blush on her cheeks. 


End file.
